Diary of a Mole
by jackpot10222
Summary: The Mole begins to feel something for Kyle. But he loves Bebe. Christophe decides that the only way to get to him, is though her. Rating up a bit for future chapters. Sees the real Mole in a different depth not shown in the movie. R&R :


Ze Mole

I think I love Kyle Brofloski. I never knew him very well, but I died in his arms, you know, that's something you usually remember. Like, the last person you saw before you left. But of course he cannot be mine… he loves this girl Bebe. I thought I liked girls until then. But I hate another person. Eric Cartman. If Kenny hadn't gone back to Hell and wished everything back, (Only to return the next day) I would have probably stayed in Hell never to see my mother or Kyle again. (And yes I've been working on stopping my cursing off God…) The freaking idiot! He also is mean to Kyle for his religion! That's two strikes. One more and I'll decapitate him with my shovel.

Anyway, after that introduction, I may begin. I used to live in the next town over to South Park with my Father. When he left, he took everything with him. The money and our lives. We had nowhere to go for we couldn't pay the mortgage, so we moved in with my cousin Gregory. Now I go to the elementary school, and hang out with Pip, and Gregory. Always wishing that I could be hanging out with the other boys… including Kyle. Anyway, today in school was interesting.

Monday, September 3, 2009

Today was the first day of 5th grade, and also my first day at South Park elementary. I didn't realize then that I would be in the same class of the person that killed me, the person who brought me back, and the person which whom I died in his arms. Walking in I was extremely surprised to see them, but pretended they weren't there. I didn't want to be bombarded with questions at that moment. So I took the cigarette from my mouth, and walked into the classroom.

"Hello! You must be Christophe. Class, this is Chris." Said Mr. Garrison still trying to pull off the 'Mr. Hat' routine.

"Uh, yes, but I would like to be called Ze Mole-"

I hate my name. Chris… named after my idiot father.

I was cut off quickly by 'Mr. Hat'

"Well hi there Chris. I'm Mr. Hat, and this is Mr. Garrison, your teacher."

"Uh, ello…"

The class seemed friendly, smiling faces shown at me, but the only exception were the four faces that stared wide eyed, mouths hanging open. They began to whisper to one another, and I began to feel conscious of my appearance for the first time in my life. Kyle looked too perfect. But I looked terrible, my hair messy and uncombed, and my face still covered in dirt. I wished that I could just hide.

"Why don't you sit next to your cousin over there?'

"Ok."

That's when more whispers erupted. I heard Cartman sneer:

"Ha. He's related to that British piece of sh**!"

The next few hours were terrible. With many glances from the "peanut gallery" I looked frantically at the clock wishing that recess would just start already so I could say hi to Kyle.

Finally after what seemed to be like eternity, the bell rang end everyone rushed out of the door, and me with them, until we reached outside and I found the shovel I hid behind the school and began to dig, hoping I could get to the front of the school and escape before the boys found me.

"Hey! Aren't you that Mole kid?" asked Kyle.

It failed.

"Yes."

"I thought you live in Bomont?"

"I just moved."

That's when Cartman walked up and began to ruin his life again.

"Sorry Frenchie. Kyle is just a stupid Jew like that."

"Shut up Cartman!"

I felt like using my shovel that was at hand for terrible things to do to that kid.

"Well, I'm should go back to my digging now."

The Kenny and Stan came up, and I almost passed out. Not caring who saw I began to use my shovel as a sword.

"Get back!!! Eet's a ghost! Run!"

The four boys looked at me in confusion.

"Oh! You mean Kenny!" Stan understood." Oh yea! He died and stuff don't worry. He dies everyday then comes back."

"Really? Zat eez odd…"

"Yea I know!" Kenny mumbled.

Then the bell rang and we all went back inside. But I stayed transfixed in my place. Again, not caring who saw, staring at Kyle's butt.

A blonde girl came up to me and laughed.

"Yea. He's got a sweet *** huh?"

I blushed of embarrassment and ran inside.

That night after I came home, I wanted to ask Greg some things.

"Ello Gregory… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Chris."

I swelled with anger.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME CHRIS!" I tried to calm down, and began again." Uh… Well… is Kyle single?'

Greg gave me a strange look.

"No… why?"

I cursed under my breath.

"Well… Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure MOLE." He emphasized on the name I wish him to call me.

I decided to just say it.

"I'm attracted to Kyle."

Greg was very surprised.

"Well, I didn't expect that…"

"Yea. Well, I died in his arms and stuff, and… he's so HOTT."

"Ok then, no need to describe. I get it-"

"So who is he with?"

"You remember that blonde girl in the class?"

I remembered. The one who commented on his butt.

"Oh. HER."

That's when I knew. I had to get rid of her. Greg and I stayed silent for a bit, then I spoke up.

"I have to go."

"You're not going to do anything crazy are you?"

Gregory knew that I have done some crazy things, I felt bad for lying, but I had to if I would succeed in getting Kyle.

"Of course not."


End file.
